rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CaveJohnson333/RWBY Characters Hurt/Heal
Days passed: 112 Last update: Double hurt Penny by CaveJohnson333 Welcome to the first ever (well at leas ton this wiki i think) RWBY character hurt/heal! We have these a lot on my wiki, and since RWBY has a lot of characters, I thought one would fit here. Now, for those of you unfamilliar with the rules, allow me to explain. Every day, you can hurt a character, and heal one, but you can only say it on 1 comment once every 24 hours. For example, if you say "Heal Qrow, hurt Cardin," Qrow gains 1 HP, and Cardin loses 1 HP. As the game progresses, there will be turns added. Every character starts with 10 HP. Last character alive wins. The blog may be updated daily. '' Anons are not allowed to vote, unless you're someone like Surana and are known to the wiki.'' MAX HP IS 50 DOUBLE HEALS ARE NOT ALLOWED ~We've reached the top 10!~ Characters Blake Belladonna ~ 19 Jaune Arc ~ 26 Lie Ren ~ 18 Nora Valkyrie ~ 25 Penny Polendina ~ 45 Pyrrha Nikos ~ 13 Qrow Branwen ~ 25 Ruby Rose ~ 6 Velvet Scarlatina ~ 4 Top 3 Characters Penny Polendina (45) Jaune Arc ~ (28) Nora Valkyrie ~ (27) Bottom 3 Characters Velvet Scarletina (4) Ruby Rose (6) Pyrrha Nikos (15) Dead Characters Cardin Winchester ~ Killed 12/18/15 by DemonicsFire Cinder Fall ~ Killed 12/23/15 by Nova 11249 4 4 396 Mercury Black ~ Killed 12/25/15 by DemonicsFire Tukson ~ Killed 12/28/15 by Ember Celica Neon Katt ~ Killed 12/29/15 by Nova 11249 4 4 396 Russel Thrush ~ Killed 12/30/15 by CaveJohnson333 Emerald Sustrai ~ Killed 1/1/16 or 12/31/15 idk by Ember Celica Adam Taurus ~ Killed 1/3/16 by Surana Brawnz Ni ~ Killed 1/6/16 by Surana Reese Chloris ~ Killed 1/7/16 by CaveJohnson333 Sky Lark ~ Killed 1/7/16 by TheGoldenGolem Dove Bronzewing ~ Killed 1/8/16 by DemonicsFire Bolin Hori ~ Killed 1/11/16 by DemonicsFire Nadir Shiko ~ Killed 1/11/16 by SuperHighSchoolLevelFighter Flynt Coal ~ Killed 1/13/16 by SasTGamer Roy Stallion ~ Killed 1/14/16 by Ember Celica Nolan Porfirio ~ Killed 1/16/16 by TheGoldenGolem Neptune Vasilias ~ Killed 1/16/16 by SuperHighSchoolLevelFighter Shopkeep ~ Killed 1/17/16 by Ember Celica Dew Gayl ~ Killed 1/19/16 by Ember Celica James Ironwood ~ Killed 1/21/16 by Surana Gwen Darcy ~ Killed 1/22/16 by The Trumpet Player of Hei Xiong (Junior) ~ Killed 1/24/16 by Phantomlink859 Ciel Soleil ~ Killed 1/26/16 by Phantomlink859 Yatsuhashi Daichi ~ Killed 1/28/16 by Surana Melanie Malachite ~ Killed 1/28/16 by Phantomlink859 Miltiades Malachite ~ Killed 1/28/16 by Phantomlink859 Neopolitan ~ Killed 1/29/16 by Ember Celica Octavia Ember ~ Killed 1/3116 by Phantomlink859 Raven Branwen ~ Killed 1/31/16 by Twilos Taiyang Xiao Long ~ Killed 2/4/16 by Surana Glynda Goodwitch ~ Killed 2/6/16 by Surana Coco Adel ~ Killed 1/8/16 by ItsjustAvy Summer Rose ~ Killed 1/8/16 by Ember Celica Peter Port ~ Killed 1/10/16 by Darkbone141 Amber ~ Killed 1/11/16 by Ember Celica Fox Alistair ~ Killed 1/17/16 by GreyStark Yang Xiao Long ~ Killed 2/21/16 by Ember Celica Nebula Violette ~ Killed 2/22/16 by Iamthelegion Scarlet David ~ Killed 2/23/16 by ItsjustAvy Zwei ~ Killed 2/25/16 by CaveJohnson333 May Zedong ~ Killed 2/27/16 by ItsjustAvy Professor Ozpin ~ Killed 2/29/16 by SpiritedDreaming Roman Torchwick ~ Killed 3/1/16 by Cyberdodo Winter Schnee ~ Killed 3/4/16 by CaveJohnson333 Arslan Altan ~ Killed 3/6/16 by Silent Mocker Sage Ayana ~ Killed 3/10/16 by AceArcherAragonite Sun Wukong ~ Killed 3/21/16 by ItsjustAvy Bartholomew Oobleck ~ Killed 3/26/16 by TheGoldenGolem Weiss Schnee ~ Killed 4/13/16 by NightFalcon9004 Category:Blog posts